bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Asahi (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20785 |altname = Asahi |no = 1327 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 84 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 29, 33, 41, 45, 53, 57 |normal_distribute = 22, 11, 22, 11, 22, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 40, 48, 56, 64, 72, 80, 88, 96, 104, 112, 120, 143 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 12 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 130, 133 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 13, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = A Hunter cadet from another world. After a short period of time, the fate of the young man she had been accompanying suddenly turned for the very worst. He was entrusted the unfathomable task of "godslaying" by the demon he had made a pact with, and was forced to carry it out. As battles grew even more intense, Asahi grew frustrated with herself after realizing her own powerlessness. It is said that the path of action she chose to follow was what ultimately guided her companion to choose his own. |summon = Ugh, I can't wait until people consider me a real Hunter. |fusion = I did it! Now I've also become an official Hunter! |evolution = What can I do to help? I want to lend Nanashi a hand... | hp_base = 4185 |atk_base = 1420 |def_base = 1460 |rec_base = 1560 | hp_lord = 5980 |atk_lord = 1740 |def_lord = 1820 |rec_lord = 2160 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 320 |def_bonus = 320 |rec_bonus = 560 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Godslayer's Companion |lsdescription = Negates all status ailments, restores HP and considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate each turn & considerably boosts HC efficacy |lsnote = Heals 600-800 + 10% Rec, 15% BC/HC drop rate, 50% HC efficacy |bb = Mabufudyne |bbdescription = 12 combo Water attack on all foes, removes all status ailments & boosts Rec relative to Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% Atk to Rec |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Ice Age |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, removes all status ailments, boosts Rec relative to Atk for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 30% Atk to Rec |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |evofrom = 20784 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse |addcatname = Asahi2 }}